


Almost There

by doctornerdington



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Concrete Poetry, F/M, Inspired by Fanfiction, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornerdington/pseuds/doctornerdington
Summary: The background image is a Turner detail.





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amythe3lder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Benchmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380804) by [Amythe3lder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amythe3lder/pseuds/Amythe3lder). 



**Author's Note:**

> The background image is a Turner detail.


End file.
